


To Deserve

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine deserves more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I basically ask everyone to write this prompt, so. You’re my favorite and I can’t believe I haven’t sent this to you yet. Anyway, can you write something where Blaine is getting bullied by the New Directions. You can basically do whatever you want with it.

Blaine hated to admit he was scared. He had been scared for months before the attack and even more so afterwards. Dalton was safe, but he still woke up in the middle of the night dreaming about rough hands pulling him to the ground and fists pounding into his body. He always dreamed of the white hot fear running through him as he saw a bloody sneaker being pulled back to slam into his face.

Dalton was safe. Dalton was a haven. However, after years of hiding it was hard to remember what it felt like not to have anxiety racing through his blood. The blazer was his armor and he grew confident. His head was held high, his shoulders relaxed, and his smiles came easier. 

Kurt made him feel even safer. He forgot what it felt like to be afraid when he was with Kurt. Being with Kurt reminded Blaine of being in the sun. He was warm, he was happy, he was surrounded by light. It didn’t take too much convincing for Blaine to transfer to McKinley.

He ignored that lingering anxiety when he walked through the school. Kurt was here, it would be okay. Kurt was the one who encouraged him. He had a group of friends here and they would support him.

But they didn’t.

Finn was the first one, jealous of Blaine’s talent. Maybe Blaine should have recognized that Finn was the leader and not tried to step up so much, but it was hard after being in Dalton for so long. Those dark glares and angry comments only brought him back to before that dance. But Blaine knew that everyone couldn’t like him, he could keep his head down around Finn.

Then it wasn’t just Finn. Mercedes and Tina were jealous of his relationship with Kurt and would glower at him from the other end of the room. Puck seemed to have a ridiculous belief that he was going to hurt Kurt and kept mumbling something about a Jesse St. James. 

They alienated him. They brushed him off. They treated him like he was nothing. 

Blaine started to get scared again. He didn’t think that anyone would physically hurt him (God, he hoped not) but still…his heart raced a little every time he was alone. The group was never mean to him when Kurt was around but the words would start flying as soon as he left. 

So, his heart stuttered a little when Kurt went to the copy room on the other end of the school to pick up music and left him alone with the rest of them. Blaine sank down slightly in his seat as the group continued talking about who was getting the solo. Stay quiet. No one will notice you. 

"Obviously Blaine wants it," Finn shot him a look and Blaine scowled. Of course people would be pissed at him when he didn’t say a word. 

"Will you have time to practice with all the time you spend with Kurt?" Mercedes said snidely. "Considering you two are constantly together."

"Can’t speak?" Santana asked, staring down at her nails. "That bow tie a little too tight?"

"Enough!" Blaine finally shouted, heart in his throat as he scrambled to his feet. "I’m done."

"Done with what?" Puck raised his eyebrows and Blaine’s hands rolled into tight fists. 

"All of you. This was supposed to be a family, that was what Kurt told me. I have done nothing to you all. I’m on your team and I am trying," He said quickly. "You have been horrible to me since the moment I got here and I’m tired of it. I left my old school because of bullying and I won’t take it."

The group glanced behind him as Kurt walked in, frowning. 

"I’m tired of being scared all the time. I’m tired of being put down and you making me feel like I am less. I deserve more than this, I deserve to be treated like a member of this group," Blaine took a few steps back. "I transferred here and was happy to help you. I should have never left Dalton."

He spun on his heel and stormed out of the room, pausing when he heard Kurt hiss “You should be ashamed of yourselves” but never stopped. Blaine felt his hands shake as he mindlessly walked through the halls, just wanting to be as far away from them as possible. 

"Blaine!" Kurt jogged up behind him and gently grabbed his elbow. "Blaine, stop."

 

"I can’t be here anymore!’ Blaine gasped, sob bursting out of his mouth. "Kurt, I have spent so long being afraid and I can’t do it anymore."

"Why did you never tell me?" Kurt looked so distraught that it only made Blaine feel worse. 

"I didn’t…didn’t want you to think I was complaining or trying to get you away from your friends," He took a step back, and looked up at the ceiling. 

"If they’re treating you like this they aren’t my friends," Kurt gently took his chin and turned his face towards him. "You’re my boyfriend and you transferred schools for me. Do you know how amazing that is?"

"I love you," Blaine whispered. "And I want to stay here with you. I really do but I don’t want to be bullied. I…it reminds me of my old school."

"Do you want to transfer?" Kurt asked, eyes tinged with sadness. 

"I don’t know," Blaine let out a long sigh. 

"I wouldn’t blame you," Kurt shook his head slightly. "Just…wait a week? I’ll talk to everyone else."

"Thank you," Blaine whispered, pressing their foreheads together. 

Even though Kurt went off on the group and they started being nicer to him it was still hard. Most of the members apologized and even encouraged Blaine to speak up. However, the fear was still there. Every time they looked at him strangely or moved too fast, a sharp spark of fear rushed through him. 

Kurt was still here. Kurt was the reason he stayed. He could deal with being afraid for Kurt.


End file.
